Celos
by PuLgA
Summary: otro song fic mas de mi parte :3 ojala que les gusten... agan clik en el título y descubran por su cuenta de que se trata


Waaa holaaaaaaa 3 me extrañaron?? Jijijiji lo se lo se uu donde esta la continuación de "como un cuento de hadas" pero es que no me he inspirado / pero he aquí un song fic que me hice inspirándome en una canción que escuche… talvez no sea muy correspondiente a la personalidad de sasuke pero me gusta la idea así que no me maten, leedlo solo si queréis vivir una ilusión (que podría ser posible) P

La canción se "Celos" de Andy y Lucas y es un fic SasuSaku

Por cierto este fic es narrado por sasuke (como adoro hacerlo sufrir por sakura) dirigido a sakura tal como "_un condenado te amo" _se situa después de 2 años desde que el regreso a la aldea y después de dos meses de….Eeerrrr…. No les dire :3 se ira revelando en el fic XD

PD: quiero reviews ¬¬ ya puse para reviews anónimos

**Celos**

"_Puede que algún día por estas fechas…_

_  
Recoja mis ilusiones te diga te quiero_

_  
O no merece la pena…"_

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que rompimos sakura… un condenado mes en el que he intentado todo para que me perdones, ilusionándome al parecer con falsas esperanzas… y me pregunto yo, _"¿vales la pena?" _

Me golpeo inconcientemente a mi mismo… por supuesto que vales la pena sakura, vales el que yo haya sufrido todo este mes… pero ya no mas sakura hoy volverás con migo

"_También puede que hay días que yo no quiera…_

_  
Ni mirarla a la cara…"_

Mal no recuerdo cuando recién nos conocimos como compañeros, tu eras tan molesta como todas las otra chicas que me seguían solo por mi apariencia… pero me dí cuenta que tu eras distinta a las demás…

"_Pero en cambio hay otros…_

_  
que me la comería entera"_

Sin embargo desde el día que volví a la aldea me di cuenta de cuan hermosa estabas y todos los sentimientos que por 3 largos años estuve guardando para mi… aquel día tuve el valor para declarártelo

Recuerdo que te llamaba "_molestia"_ y aquella simple palabra te hacía entristecer

"_Pero cuando la miro pregunto que haría yo sin ella…_

_  
Porque ella sabe de sobra que pa mi es mi princesa…"_

Un pequeño aviso para todos los idiotas que intenten ligarse o simplemente acercarse a ella…. Es mía… de nadie mas, solo yo tengo el derecho a tocarla, besarla, abrazarla y hablarle (o.o)

"_Ella es la que alegra y endulza mi cara…"_

La única que ha podido hacerme sonreír

_  
"La que aguanta mis malos humores…_

_  
Y encima de todo se calla"  
_

Solo tu sakura has sido la única que me ha aguantado como soy

_  
"Ella es a la vez tan jovencita y tan loca…_

_  
Para mí siempre será la primera…_

_  
A pesar de conocer a muchas otras…"_

Y aunque no lo creas tu eres la única para mi, ni Ino, ni ninguna de las locas superficiales que me persiguen ocupará tu lugar

"_Celos, que me controle los celos…_

_  
No niego que no los tenga…_

_  
pero si los tengo son porque te quiero…"_

Recuerdo que cuando comenzamos a ser novios, te celaba constantemente…. Si te veía con algún otro chico, que no fuese yo, diciéndote que te veías muy linda o _cortejándote_ la furia invadía mi interior, y le dejaba bien en claro que eres de mi propiedad partiéndole la cara…

_  
"Yo lo que quiero, ponerte una flor en el pelo…_

_  
Mientras tú la despreciabas…_

_  
y decías que quedaba mejor en el florero…"_

Después de muchos de esos episodios de celos desenfrenados comenzaste a cabrearte… al parecer tu malinterpretabas mi "_protección"_ con poca confianza y comenzaste a despreciar cada una de mis caricias o intento de mostrar mi aprecio… y aunque tu sabías que a mi me costaba mucho hacerlo… aun así tu te vengabas arruinando mi ilucion…

**Aunque me lo merezco….**

"_Pero cuando la miro pregunto que haría yo sin ella_

_  
Porque ella sabe de sobra que pa mi es mi princesa…"_

Sin embargo sakura yo sin ti no soy nada….

"_Ella es la que alegra y endulza mi cara…_

_  
La que aguanta mis malos humores…_

_  
Y encima de todo se calla…"  
_

Eres una persona increíble sakura… me aguantaste y amaste… y fuiste mi novia por 1 año siendo que yo no merecía tu cariño y tu amor… yo no merecía ni una gota de tus sentimientos.

_  
"Ella es a la vez tan jovencita y tan loca…_

_  
Para mí siempre será la primera…_

_  
A pesar de conocer a muchas otras…"_

"**fin narración de sasuke (ahora narro yo)"**

Y en ese momento sasuke dejó de cantar… el público se mantuvo en silencio y de repente sonaron estrepitosos aplausos, sin embargo sasuke solo mantenía vista en la chica de cabellera rosada que tenía en frente de él

-sakura… perdóname porfavor, metí la pata y ahora quiero sacarla-

-….-

Sasuke se acercó a ella lentamente y la abrazó contra su pecho susurrándole incontables disculpas por su comportamiento y pidiendo que volvieran a comenzar

Iba a abrir la boca para mencionar algo mas… pero ella lo calló poniendo un dedo en sus labios

-shhh… ya nada importa tontito-

Dijo ella juguetonamente, acortando la distancia ente ellos con un beso, el cual sasuke se encargó de profundizar tomándola por la cintura

-te amo sakura…-

-te amo sasuke…-

El escenario estalló en aplausos y gritos, sin embargo ellos no los tomaron en cuenta, ambos estaban perdidos en los labios del otro sin ganas de romper aquel mágico momento… el cual era para ellos… para NADIE mas que ellos

_**FIN…**_

Awwww que beio ;; jakjakajka ojala que les alla gustado, a decir verdad me encantan los songs fic… ya chaooo!!


End file.
